


Gingers and Hawks

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Clint convinces Nat that you wanna be a third.





	Gingers and Hawks

“She’s looking over here again.” Clint smirked as he sipped from his straw. “I don’t know why you don’t go get her number.”

“Shut up, Clint.” Natasha growled as she stealthily peeked over her shoulder where you were working behind the counter “She’s not looking at me, alright?”

“Since when are you ever self-concious?” he scoffed, leaning back in his chair. “We’ve discussed this, Natalia. All you have to do is go ask her to join us.”

“What if she’s not into it?” she frowned. “I’d  look like a fool.”

“Better to know and be disappointed rather than not know and always wonder” He shrugged.

“When have you gone all Gandhi on me?” she whined. She looked over her shoulder again and blushed as she caught you staring again. “What the hell? What do I have to lose, right?” She stood up and waited in line until the customers had dispersed, leaving you and Natasha in front of each other.

“Hey, Nat.” you greeted her. “I hope you’re not complaining to complain about an order fuck up.”

She laughed and pulled at the ends of her hair. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something with my boyfriend if you have a minute.”

You nodded before taking your apron off and alerting your boss that you would only be five minutes. You followed Natasha over to the table where Clint sat, smirk clearly present on his face.

“What’s up?” you asked, hugging Clint.

“Natalia and I have been discussing bringing in another person in our bed.” Clint explained. “Bucky had informed me that you might e interested.”

You grinned. “It’s been on my mind to try it out.”

“And what better way to try than with people you’ve known for years?” Clint grinned.

“I get off around 6. Come pick me up later and we can discuss it further?” You smiled. “I would love to try something


End file.
